Bar Room Blitz
Featuring Good Times Habeus Kaiju Amos Tachyon Bar Room Blitz (or “How Tachyon joined the Hidden Accord”) Among all of the bars that were in the Supocalypse, out of the many that may have been chosen, our story takes place in one particular one. “The Northern Sage”. The Sage's special accommodations? It's the only bar to the north that takes place in the middle of the harsh tundra. The "supers" that were left over from the virus weeded out anybody that couldn't make it to the bar in time, or in “life” rather. This is where our story takes place. Tachyon had heard about this bar for a while, while up in the northen parts of the continent and was convinced it was a good place to advertise for his specialty in “mechanics n mercerizing.” Upon arrival of The Sage, Tachyon was surprised at what a large bar it was, it was more like a ballroom than it was a bar. Tachyon thought it might have been used for special occasions, and keeping it open would attract some more revenue. Tachyon stepped up to the bartender and asked him for a glass of vodka, Tachyon can still drink, despite having no stomach, or tongue, his Machinery makes up for that, the only offset is that he's can't get drunk, One would call it a downside , Tachyon considers it a perk, To him it makes him feel normal. The Bartender nodded and slowly turned around, he was an old man with a black handlebar mustache, and slick black hair, surprising for his age. Inside the bar was a very large green monster towering almost the ceiling, with three horns sticking out of his head in, wearing a suit, and casually drinking. his name was “Habeus Kaiju.” Just moments later, two figures walked inside the bar as well, they seemed to be talking about missions they had been on, and about a club called “The Hidden Accord”. The taller one was a sort of demon-like figure, horrifying appearing with four eyes and claws. His name is “Amos”. Tachyon wondered if the bar had been some sort of a monster hangout or something, that is until he looked next to him at a Man looking no older than 20, bright colored clothing earmuffs and glasses. His alias was “Good Times.” They Both sat next to Kaiju and ordered a drink and talked. The cold breeze was swaying outside as yet another stranger walks through the door, however this one was alone, a brawny man, tall, with messy tangled hair sticking out behind a fedora. He seemed to have a full beard and dark colored eyes with no pupils by the the looks of it. He walked very slowly with a sort of limp, and was muttering things to himself. He was making his way over the Green Monster Kaiju. When he was right in front of Kaiju he suddenly without any warning starting to climb upon the green giant, Kaiju had apperntly not noticed, but he had gone up to the shoulder of Kaiju, and with tremendous force was able to bring the head of Kaiju down to the floor, toppling Kaiju to the ground and making a thunderous bang that made the whole bar shake. “It seems like there's a rough crowd today, huh bartender?” stated tachyon as he was sipping his vodka. The bartender didn't look up from his glass he was shining and gave no response. “Hey buddy! What do you think you're doing?” snapped Kaiju picking himself up off the ground. The Mysterious Man was silent and jumped high in the air and tackled Kaiju once again to the ground, again making a loud boom. At this time the rest of the bar was on alert, Tachyon took out a "laser modded” pistol, Good Times and Amos were on guard as well. The three positioned to at opposite ends of the bar. “Okay, I can see where this is going...” stated Kaiju, as he wiped some blood from his lip immediately Kaiju raised his fists and arms and within seconds were slammed upon the Man with great force that should have broken the Man. The Man had stopped the attack and while his hands grabbed on to Kaiju's arms, he had gathered all of the kinetic and potential energy from Kaiju's attack and and adsorbed it into his own hands, they were glowing red now. The Man then stepped back and directed the blow back on to Kaiju throwing him several feet in the opposite direction of the Man. Knocking him out for a few minutes. The Man then shot out his hand in front of him, releasing a dark energy out of his hand, forming into the shape of a sword and was about to throw it at Kaiju when suddenly Tachyon intervened. “Sir!” Tachyon yelled over to the man “I was hesitating to take action against you, as I would've figured a 200 foot monster could've taken care of himself, but it clearly seems my hypothesis was wrong” Tachyon said while holding The “Lazer Mod” Pistol in front of him. The Man just stood there and Muttered making a undecipherable sentence under his breath. “Sir, Please speak up!” Tachyon shouted at him. “M..Monster...” The Man stuttered “Monster? Yes, you completely knocked out a monster, yes.” replied Tachyon, pistol still held in the air. “No, No, ...no.... Monster Hunter” Replied the Man “Oh , so you're a monster hunter?” replied Good Times. “why...yes... That...monsters a pretty penny for a-a dead monster” The man spoke as he smiled. “Monster was out in the open...Me out in open...Oh yes...Its making sense? NO! No? Yes...?” the man continued. “but also because He has...Energy...” “So you just decide to come in here and fuck around with us, because of energy?” snarled Amos The man just stood there, looking at Amos “electricity....” The Man smiles while licking his lips “alright Sir, I'm gonna need you to surrender now!” Tachyon commands. The man quickly turns his head to Tachyon. “Yeah...surrender '', that’s gonna help” snapped Amos glancing towards Tachyon. Before Tachyon had time to answer, the Man quickly throws his energy sword at Tachyon. Tachyon then proceeds to shoot the energy sword off course, shooting his pistol looking down the sight of gun. The sword gets hit in the hilt and twirls past Tachyon, sticking out of the wall next to the Bartender who was still happily Shining the same glass. “Fine...so be it” Tachyon mumbles as he begins to open fire on the man, The man however stand still, as he absorbs the Blasts that Tachyon is shooting. The Man proceeds to make more swords and hurl them at Tachyon. Tachyon Tries his best to shoot and Dodge his way near the nearest table and flipped it over to make a quick cover for himself, and starts returning fire immediatly. “Hey! Stop Shooting, he's absorbing the beams!” Good Times Explains with shouting while running towards the Man with Amos. Good Times takes a shot at him with his fists, but the Man dodges him. “Hey! Bandages! Shoot those lasers my way!” shouted Amos. “B..but...” stammered Tachyon as he was behind cover “Just fucking do it!” shouted Amos. Tachyon then comes up from cover and shoots several lasers his way. Amos absorbs the properties of the laser and strengthens up, while he decides to try and cut up the Man. Amos swings the silhouette of claw at the man and takes a deep cut. The Man clutches the cut where he was bleeding and muttering under his breath. Kaiju now awake from being knocked out, gets up off from the floor, shakes his head and looks at the present situation that Tachyon, Good Times, and Amos have gotten themselves into. Tachyon switched to a “Energy Hand” riffle (a riffle that acts like an extension of the hand) and tried punching the Man, Amos Still in battle with the man with his claws, Good Times realizing that Kaiju is awake shouts at him. “KAIJU! Man I'm glad you're awake, This sonvabitch is a pain in the neck!” Kaiju shouts while holding a defensive position. “Good Times, Apparently he's got some sort of energy absorption powers or something, because he directed my strength back at me!” Kaiju explained while walking towards the battle “Only if he knows its coming, You thinkin' what I'm thinking?” Grins Good Times “Fastball Special?” answered Kaiju “Fastball Special.” replied Good Times with the biggest grin on his face. “ Hey Amos Keep the guy still.” “Oh shit, The Fastball Special!” answered Amos, He immediately knew that this was going to require some kind of distraction. Amos then starts making his way to where Tachyon was. “Bandages Listen to me, I've got a plan, so just follow what I say and we won't get our head shoved up our own asses” Amos explains crudely. Tachyon agrees with a nod. “Okay I need you to grab that asshole, while I keep him busy, make sure he's doesn't turn around.” Amos Explains further, and Tachyon keeps nodding his head. “Alright, i'll give it try” Tachyon agrees,Tachyon then proceeds to try and grab the Man with the energy hand. the Man gets his head grabbed by a giant hand, stopping most of the dodging techniques making Amos attacks easier to land on him. Repeating the process until Good Times had enough time for Kajiu to lower down his hand for Good Times to climb up on. “Alright, Time for synchronization!” said Good Times as he was standing in Kaijus hand on his palm, kneeling on one knee and a fist to the ground. “alright now Kaiju!” He shouted as . Kaiju then curled Good Times into more of a fetal position, and raised his arm back, and with mighty force slinging his arm and threw Good Times forward, in mid air changing his center of gravity to have him face forward leaning out towards the Man and having one fist ready to hit in midair, as he was going at almost mach speeds. Tachyon used His energy hand to grab on shoulder of the Man while Amos grabbed the other, and the man was pinned down in the other direction of Good Times . "Now I don't want to tell you this, but....This is gonna hurt,” Amos spoke softly to the man. Within seconds, Good Times tremendously shifted his body forward and slang his arm Hitting and breaking the Mans face. Hurling him to the other end of the Bar, knocking him out of the grips of Amos and Tachyon, and landing him into the wall near the bartender, who was still cleaning his glass. The Man was kocked out cold and bleeding from the face and mouth, and stuck to the wall upside down, where a crater had been made from the impact. the Bartender put the glass he was shining away and slowley turned and looked over to the man stuck on the wall and yelled to the rest of the group who were cheering that the fastball special was a success, and shouted with a strangely Irish Accent. “Oi, Ye Little pricks, what're think your doin' mate?” The Bartender was looking at the rest of the group, “roughhousing in me bar? You think this be your mums house, you bloody twats!” “You barely noticed?” said Tachyon with bitter disbelief. “we've been kicking this guys ass for at least an hour, who not only ''started ''the damn fight in the first place, but now you telling' us'' that we're responsible? “I dun care if your daddy was the fucking president of the Unified Society, Get the fuck out of me bar!” shouted the bartender. “Fine!” shouted Amos, “Asshole! See ya later, kaiju, Good times, bandages, you were alright out there.” Amos then walked out of the bar. Good Times turned to Tachyon. “Actually, you really were great out there, you held your own, I never got your name?” asked Good Times “Tachyon good sir, Gun for hire, Mechanic.” Tachyon proudly stated “Mechanic Eh? We could use someone like you in the Hidden Accord, we go around helping people out, you'd still be able to be a mercenary, maybe you can even fix our aircraft.” said Good Times “That doesn't sound a bit bad, I would love to, sir” Tachyon answered “ehhh, you can drop the sir business, call me Good Times” Good Times said as he took out his hand to shake Tachyons hand. As tachyon reached out to shake his hand he said “Well, Alright Sir, I mean, Good Times!” “Oi, I thought I told ya bums to TAKE A FUCKING HIKE!” screamed the bartender “yeah he should probably get out of here” said Good times “Come with us, before you join the hidden accord, you need to be introduced to our boss” said good times as he was walking out of the bar with him and kaiju. Into the cold blissful tundra and dissapeared into the snow, where Tachyon would begin to start his journey, filled with adventure, where Tachyon was going to join “The Hidden accord” Category:Bar Room Blitz Category:Tachyon Category:Hidden Accord